


Please?

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Dean can’t resist your begging.





	Please?

“Please, Dean?” You’re whining, high and nasally, lower lip jutted out for extra effect while you coil your arms around his canvas-covered bicep. “I just wanna look…” He sighs, tips his head back as he rolls his eyes.

“You’re not gonna just ‘look’ and you know it.”

You press your cheek against his shoulder as the two of you stand in front of the glass doors. “Pleeease? I’ll go with you to that car show in Kansas City next weekend…” you sing-song, your cheek rubbing over the rough fabric of his jacket as you tilt up to read his face.

Dean chews the inside of his cheek, glances down at you, green eyes vibrant against the light grey sky. “Fine,” he concedes, then raises a pointed finger. “But we stay as long as I want––no looking at two cars and then leave ‘cause you’re bored.”

“I promise!” you beam, gleefully clapping your hands.

“Fine,” he grumbles. “Let’s go.”

And then you’re darting ahead, fingers laced with his as you pull him toward the animal shelter.

It’s been forty-five minutes and you’re still ‘oohing and ahhing’ over the caged felines and canines, all varying in age and in size.

You’d take them all home if you could––Dean was right, you can’t just look––but your heart just melts at the sight of a sleeping labrador puppy. Its coat is a shiny, inky black, his nose tucked under a paw. After several seconds of fawning over the animal, you slowly turn and tilt your head up to Dean, give him your best Sam-eyes.

“Dammit…” Dean sighs. “It’s your dog, y’here me?” His index finger jabs down at your face. “You feed it, walk it, clean up its…” he makes a face. “Its messes.” He looks down at the slumbering creature. “And it doesn’t sleep with us.”

You’re bouncing now, bobbing up and down on your toes as you squeal. “Yesss!! Thank you, baby!” You stretch up, throw your arms around his neck. “I love you!” Dean’s arms wrap around your waist, head ducked down into your hair.

“Yeah. Me too.”


End file.
